Me, Myself and Chloe
by louiselane
Summary: PWP. How can something so wrong be so good?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Me, Myself, and Chloe  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** Onyx  
**Category:** Romance/Angst  
**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex (and Alexander)   
**Characters**: Chloe, Lex, Alexander, Clark, and Lois.   
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** PWP. How can something so wrong be so good?  
**A/N:** Be nice to me, this is my first threesome fic!

_Teaser_

Chloe arrived at the Luthor Mansion and began to search for Lex. She found him in the basement, bound and gagged.

"Lex, are you okay?" Chloe asked as she removed his gag and began to cut through the rope binding his hands. "Clark told me what happened and I decided to help him to search for you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but we have to get out of here before…"

"Before it's too late?" Alexander, Lex's evil half finished for him. He surprised Chloe from behind and hit her over the head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lex screamed angrily.

Alexander hit the still bound Lex over the head, knocking him out. "Something very interesting…" he said with a very proud smile.

_Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe opened her eyes; she was tied to the headboard of Lex's bed wearing only her underwear. Lex was tied up next to her wearing only his boxers.

Alexander was sitting in a chair watching them. He was wearing a black robe and had a glass of wine in one hand and a gun in the other.

"So you're finally awake!" Alexander grinned at them. "It's about time."

"What do you want you sick bastard?" Lex yelled at him.

"Why are we in our underwear?" Chloe asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought would be fun," Alexander explained with an evil grin.

"What?" Chloe asked impatiently.

"A ménage à trois," Alexander answered approaching them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Chloe said irritated.

"No, dear. I'm very serious."

"What happens if we don't cooperate?" Lex asked angrily.

"Well let me put in this away, you won't have to worry about sex ever again," he smiled at them. "Am I clear?"

"You psycho!" Chloe yelled at him very pissed off.

"Please darling, save it for the foreplay," Alexander smirked. "Shall we begin?"

Lex and Chloe exchanged worried looks.

"I'll release you but remember if you try any monkey business, I'll not hesitate to kill you… both of you."

"You know you can't kill me," Lex reminded him. "I'm part of you; you would cease to exist without me."

"True but it's a risk I'm willing to take if you try something," he said seriously before taking another sip of his wine and taking off his robe to join them in bed. Like Lex he was also wearing boxers. "Shall we start?" he asked before untying Chloe.

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe rubbed her wrists were the rope had dug into her skin. Alexander unclasped her bra and removed it slowly, revealing Chloe's breasts.

"They're perfect!" Alexander grinned at her.

"You're a pig!" Chloe snapped at him.

"Please, don't spoil the moment!" Alexander smiled at her with a naughty grin. "Now, untie Lex."

Chloe obeyed, untying the ropes that bound Lex to the bed.

"Now, take off her panties," Alexander instructed Lex as he pointed the gun at Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Lex said uncomfortably.

"That's okay, Lex. It's not your fault," Chloe sighed as Lex took off her panties.

"Keep going," Alexander commanded.

Chloe looked at Lex for a moment before helping him remove his boxers. She laid down on her back as Lex started to trail kisses up her body as he moved to cover her with his own naked body.

Lex wondered how he had never noticed how beautiful she was as he swirled his tongue around her pert nipple. Alexander took off his boxers and climbed on the bed. He grasped his erection in his hand and began to stroke himself as Lex slid up Chloe's body. Lex's hard cock throbbed against Chloe's slick entrance, causing her to moan, "Oh my God!" She grabbed Lex's swollen member and positioned him as he plunged into her tight pussy. As Lex began to thrust into her firm and deep, Alexander lapped at her breast.

Chloe never thought she would experience sex with Lex, let alone two at the same time. It was her first threesome and although Alexander forced her into it she was enjoying every moment. She wondered how something so wrong could feel so good.

"Oh… My… God!" Chloe moaned out loud as Lex drove his cock into her hard and fast. She came hard, panting and moaning Lex's name.

"My turn!" Alexander said pushing Lex off of Chloe. He pulled Chloe onto his lap. Lex decided to lick Chloe's ear and caress her breasts while she was fucking Alexander. As she bobbed up and down on Alexander's firm dick, Lex's cock began to poke her in the ass.

"Can you two give me a break?" Chloe complained. "I can't fuck you both at the same time."

"Yes, Lex. Wait for your turn!" Alexander reprimanded him with a naughty smile.

Lex frowned angrily. He was jealous as he watched Chloe having sex with his "twin." He wanted her just for himself and didn't want to share her with anyone. It was weird watching them, yet he couldn't take his yes of her while she was fucking another man and that made him want her even more.

As Alexander grunted out his climax, Chloe slipped off of his limp penis. Lex dragged her off of the bed. "Now, it's my turn!" Lex said as he pushed Chloe up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Lex picked her up and entered her. He pounded into her wet pussy, over and over again.

"Fuck, Chloe. You are so damn hot!" Lex yelled as he was about to come.

"Don't stop, Lex! Harder, Harder!"

"Like that?" Lex teased her as he kissed her neck. They both felt very strange with Alexander watching them from the bed, with a mischievous grin as he sipped his wine.

Lex felt Chloe's walls tightening around his throbbing cock; he thrust twice more before he exploded. They staggered back to the bed and collapsed, exhausted from the sex marathon.

"I think we need a time out!" Chloe suggested panting.

"I think that's a good idea!" Lex agreed also panting.

"Fine, but this is not over yet," Alexander frowned a little disappointed.

"Who said it was over?" Chloe asked sarcastically with a naughty smile.

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

When Lex opened his yes, Chloe was gone. He glanced over to see Alexander still asleep on the bed. Lex quietly got out of bed and went to search for Chloe.

As he passed the bathroom he noticed the light was on and the shower was running. He opened the door to find Chloe taking a shower. Lex quickly became excited as he watched Chloe washing herself with a soapy loofa.

Lex joined Chloe in the shower surprising her from behind as he wrapped his arms around her and cupped her breasts.

"Lex!" she smiled at him. "You scared me!"

"What are you doing?" he asked her while he trailed kisses up her neck.

"I was so hot. I needed a shower to try and calm down."

"What an excellent idea," Lex teased her, as Chloe felt Lex's cock firmly against her ass.

"Interested in a little more fun?" Lex asked, deciding to take advantage of his time alone with Chloe.

"Yes, oh yes," Chloe gasped.

"How do you like it?" Lex asked her with a mischievous smile.

"Hard…you know that, Lex!" Chloe closed her eyes as she leaned forward grinding her ass into Lex's cock. He took her from behind and fucked her again as Chloe gripped the shower door. They suddenly noticed Alexander standing there watching them.

"I'm hurt. Are you having fun without me?" Alexander teased them as opened the shower door to join them. Lex was thankful he had such a large bathroom and a big shower or things could have been complicated.

Chloe moaned as Lex and Alexander starts to kiss her body at the same time. The water fell over Chloe's body as Lex continued to take her from behind as Alexander fingered her clit from the front. Chloe came fast and hard screaming, "Don't stop! Don't stop fucking me!"

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

As they left the bathroom, Chloe jumped onto Lex's bed. She leaned over to the nightstand and started looking for something in the drawers.

"What do you want, Chloe?" Lex inquired curiously.

"A cigarette, I know you smoke sometimes. Where did you hide them?"

"You don't smoke," Lex reminded her.

"I know, but I need one, right now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and Lex walked in front of Alexander as he held his gun on them. He had instructed them to go back to the basement.

"You said you wouldn't kill us if we did what you asked," Chloe reminded him.

"Well, I lied," Alexander grinned at her. "What can I say? I'm a Luthor. We're the kings of lies."

"You son of bitch!" Lex suddenly grabbed him. The gun went flying out of Alexander's hand as Lex attacked him with his fists. As Lex continued to wrestle with Alexander, Clark appeared out of nowhere.

"Clark?" Chloe asked surprised to see him. "Thank God, you're here!"

"Ohhh, look who's here!" Alexander frowned sarcastically. "The hero to save the day."

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Clark asked ignoring Alexander.

"For now."

Clark saw that Alexander was still wearing his Kryptonite ring and decided to melt it with his heat vision. Lex and Alexander were still fighting when a bright white light almost blinded them, when the light abruptly stopped only Lex was left.

"Lex, are you okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"I'm great," Lex answered trying not to look at Chloe. Lex felt Clark's eyes on him, as Clark noticed the tension between Chloe and himself.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Clark asked Chloe again.

"Yes, I'm sure Clark," Chloe answered a little annoyed.

"Why is your hair wet, Chloe?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Well, that crazy Alexander made us get in the pool," Chloe said, the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh…" Clark frowned still suspicious. "Okay, I guess we better get going, right Chloe?"

Lex and Chloe's eyes met as she smiled back to Clark, "Right". Lex watched Chloe go with Clark and felt like she was walking away from him forever.

The next day, Chloe was working on a new story for the Torch when Lois arrived.

"Chloe, thank God!" she hugged her cousin firmly. "What happened to you yesterday? Clark called me a zillion times wondering where you and Lex were. Didn't you get my messages?"

"Sorry, Lois, but after the whole hostage situation I didn't get the chance to check my messages."

"Hostage situation? What happened?" Lois asks curiously as she pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Well, did you hear about Lex's evil twin?" Lois nodded. "Well, I went over to the mansion to look for Lex. His evil other half ended up holding us both at gunpoint. It was freaky."

"So why are you smiling … like you …. No!" Lois said shocked.

"What?"

"You had sex!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. You have it written all over your face. You had sex with Lex," Lois accused her. "Come on little cousin, spill!"

"Okay, it was weird at first but… I mean, I had never done that before and they were…"

"Wait. Hold on. THEY?" Lois asked even more shocked. "You have sex with both Lexes?"

"Well…. Yeah!" Chloe smiled a little embarrassed. "Okay, I admit it was weird especially because we are forced to do it and it was my first threesome but… I enjoyed it!"

"Really?" Lois raised her eyebrow.

"Really."

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Chloe, don't play with me. Tell me everything. How was…."

"Oh. You really want to know?" Lois nodded. "Okay. It was gentle and savage all at the same time. We did it over and over again, upside down, against the wall, in the pool…"

"Okay," Lois forced a smile. "I think I heard enough."

"You know, Lois. I think you should give it a try someday… you won't regret it," Chloe suggested as Lex walked into the Torch office. Lois noticed the sexual tension between them and decided to leave.

"Okay, I got to go. I'm sure I have something to do somewhere," she said as she grabbed her bag at left.

"Hi," Lex smiled awkwardly.  
"Hi," Chloe smiled back equally uncomfortable.

After a couple of minutes in silence, Chloe decided to break the ice.

"So, how are you?" Chloe finally asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fine, my perverted side is back where he belongs," Lex chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about anymore."

"Good," she smiled. Lex's face fell at her response. "Although I didn't really have too much to complain about. I'm glad he's gone though. I really wanted you all to myself."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, Chloe, if you want to drop by the mansion later… we can … talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, talk."

"Is that code for come by and we'll have sex or are you just teasing me?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"It's up to you, Chloe," Lex smiled as he walked to the door. "I would love to have you all to myself this time, too. You know, I don't like to share."

"I notice that," Lex was half way out the door when Chloe called him, "Lex? Pools and sun rises?"

Lex chuckled at her, making her chucked too, "Pools and sun rises."

**The End**


End file.
